The long-term objective of the Cancer Research Experiences for Students (CaRES) Program at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) is to motivate post-baccalaureate students accepted by UAB for a graduate degree in Medicine, Public Health, or other health professions, to pursue careers in cancer research. Each recruited student ("CaRES Intern"), 120 students over a 5-year period, will undertake an internship in the summer prior to matriculation or in the summer following the first academic year, for a period of 8 to 16 weeks. Minority recruiting will be emphasized. Interns will receive a stipend and limited research funding. The "CaRES Preceptors" will be selected from 275 CCC faculty currently engaged in over 370 funded research grants in 8 programmatic areas, including basic sciences, translational research, prevention and control, and clinical care. Interns will be matched to projects for which they are best suited, based on their education, skills and anticipated project demand. The investigators will work with Interns and Preceptors to formulate goals and objectives for each internship. Interns will be required to attend the CaRES Seminar Series, orienting them to topics such as the principles of research, research ethics, acquisition of funding, and pursuit of a research career. Each Intern will submit a written abstract and make a presentation of his or her work at a simulated scientific meeting ("CaRES Research Conference"), and all will be encouraged to submit their abstracts for presentation at the university or at a national meeting. All aspects of the CaRES Program will be rigorously evaluated so that achievements can be documented and improvements can be made. Interns will acquire cancer research experience and become familiar with the education and training needed to begin a cancer research career.